By My Side
by vintageRAINBOWS
Summary: They were friends in high school, but Sakura had to leave for some reasons. Unfortunately, when she comes back, things weren't exactly what she had expected. And crying in bed with your curtains closed isn't the best thing to do.


**Lizzy: **Hi guys! This is my first ever fan fiction to be published on here, so to me, any kind of support or whatsoever will be appreciated! It may be an advice or just a review! So, please read and review (:

* * *

><p>"<em>Class, please quieten down!" Kurenai-sensei shouted, gaining the whole class' attention. "We have a new classmate joining us today. Her name is Haruno Sakura and she's just recently moved to Konoha from somewhere else. Since she is new to this place, I expect you guys to befriend her and if possible, show her around. Sakura-chan, come in please," Kurenai-sensei said and signaled for the petite pink-haired girl to enter the classroom.<em>

_As she entered the class, her eyes immediately scanned the unfamiliar surroundings and not soon after, her eyes were fixed onto her new classmates who looked really friendly – well, not all of them. _

"_Sakura-chan, please introduce yourself to the class, I'm sure they'd be glad to know more about you," Kurenai-sensei said and flashed her a grin._

_Sakura slowly opened her mouth and started, "Hi.. my name is Haruno Sakura and I moved here from Ame.." _

"_I'm sure there's more, but we have to start class pretty soon. So.. are there any one who wants to ask Sakura-chan any questions?" Kurenai-sensei questioned the class._

_The class was pretty silent until someone – Tayuya – shouted out, "Freak! Why is your hair pink? I bet you dyed your hair pink to impress guys!"_

"_I-I.. did not dye it.. I was born with it," Sakura bit her lip as Tayuya and some classmates laughed loudly, all the while calling her 'freak'._

"_Tayuya and friends! Do you guys want detention? If not, shut up now," Kurenai-sensei roared and they immediately shut their mouth – simply because they knew that when Kurenai-sensei gets angry, something real bad will happen._

"_Alright! So, Sakura-chan, will you please sit at that empty seat beside Sasori-kun? He's right at that corner over there," Kurenai pointed to a boy who looked like he was about to sleep. Well, that's not what Sakura noticed about him. He had messy crimson red-colored hair and chestnut-colored eyes so dark and mysterious that it bore into you._

_As Sakura walked to her seat, a lot of people waved to her while some people snickered at her odd-colored hair. Slowly, she pulled out her chair, placed her bag and leaned it against one of the table's leg and took a seat on the wooden chair._

_She quickly took a peek at her partner on her left and saw him sleeping already. Sakura sighed and went back to listening to the teacher talking about random homeroom matters._

* * *

><p><em>The petite pink-haired girl sat on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was break time but unfortunately, Sakura had accidentally left her lunch money on her desk. She was about to lie down on the grass when suddenly, she felt someone grab her hair. Tightly.<em>

_Sakura yelped in pain and struggled when she heard the person say, "Stay still unless.. you want your 'oh-so-beautiful' hair cut off. Oh wait, I'm sure Sakura-chan would be really beautiful if her hair is short, don't you guys think so?"_

"_No..! Please don't!" Sakura begged as hot wet tears ran down her cheeks. There was no one on the field so she knew it was hopeless to call for help._

"_Yeah, she'd look so beautiful!" She heard two girls laugh maniacally and before she knew it, she heard the quick snipping of a scissors and she fell forward. _

_Sakura slowly got up and screamed when she saw her locks of hair on the grass. She covered her face and cried loudly. And then she felt someone's palm on her shoulder. Fearing that it was the three girls again, she quickly slapped the person's hand away and tried to stand up and run away. Unfortunately, she tripped on her own shoe and fell face-flat. _

_Then, she felt that person trying to help her up. She looked up and saw a pair of familiar-looking chestnut eyes – it was that guy who sat beside her, Sasori. Without giving a single thought, she wrapped her arms around him. The only thing she needed now was comfort. She just wanted to cry like no one else's business._

_Sasori tensed up abit but he slowly relaxed, realizing that she was in a mess and judging from the locks of pink hair on the grass, someone had probably cut off her hair._

_Slowly, Sakura let him go. Then, he offered her his hand. Slightly smiling, she grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "Are you.. alright?" Sasori asked her but Sakura was too upset to hear him. He grabbed her hand and immediately dragged her to the toilet. _

_He pushed her inside gently and told her to wash up while he waited outside. Sakura sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror – she looked horrible. She turned on the tap and washed her face with the cooling water. Then her fingers ran through her now-short hair._

_Upon realizing that Sasori was waiting for her outside, she gasped and ran out of the toilet to see him leaning against a pillar. _

"_Sorry for wasting your time.." Sakura murmured as Sasori waved it off. But what creeped her out was that he was actually 'inspecting' her hair._

"_It's.. it's ugly, isn't it?" Sakura asked him in a soft voice as she ran her fingers through her hair again._

"_I don't think so. It actually.. fits you more," Sasori looked away as he said that, an almost non-existent blush on his cheeks._

"_R-Really?" Sakura widened her eyes and giggled. "Well.. since it's already gone, there's nothing I can do about it."_

"_Yeah. I think we should go back to class already, it's about time.." Sasori muttered and walked to class, tucking his hands into his pockets._

_And that, was actually how Sakura met her first friend in Konoha High. She never expected to befriend him. And she definitely did not expect to fall in love with him – Akasuna Sasori._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's about it! I will write more chapters if you guys want me to, so please review! With love ^^<strong>


End file.
